Friend - Friend, Our Legend
Descripción *'Título:' Friend 180px|right *'Artista:' T.O.P & Taeyang. *'OST:' Friend, Our Legend *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Setiembre-2009 Video center|400 px T.O.P, Tae Yang Romanización Yeah T.O.P right here (with S.O.L) And it’s been a while you see (long time no see) I still remember them days you remember? Reminiscin’ over you but I’m aight like always Useupkke bwa ttaga beolsseo kkeu chinan nabwa Majimak ma chimpyo jjigeon watdeon naui jido da jjitkko dashi gilgeo riro Heme hemeneunge anya nal chaja ganeun geoshiji mwol domangga? Pureun bada geuwireul eomcheo-eomcheo he-eomcheo ganeun gorae-ui kkum Eosae kaesseotdeon cheot daemyeon ogo gadeon seoroui baeryeo Eoneudeot hamkke han sewol Gakkeum-ui galtteun ggwa Uri hamkke bamsaemyeo uriui yeok ssaneun saebyeok Saeroun ujeongeul ttajim hane ttaettae ron Nado andago eoriseogeotdeon babo nalkaroun jijeoge chinguwa iyagi hago do Majimak iraneun yakssok ajing nado jikyeo jil jin molla (Molla) Nado nal (Molla) jalmollaseo geuraeseo gollanhae Chingu yeotjjana uri hamkke ramyeon eorin ae manyang Ije naega eodin neunji eodil ganeunji molla (Deo-uktteo heojeonhae yeojeonhae) Bang hwang hajana neol tteona bonaen hu-en Kkam kkam hajana ije niga eodin neunji eodi ganneunji nan molla (Ajiktto yeojeonhae heojeonhae) Chagapkko geosen bitjjul giwa baram ajik mareuji anneun haneul kkwa ttang ttang Aju orae boji motan byeori binnaneun bam bambam Oh nareul ppwa naneun ilnyeon inyeon shipnyeon baeknyeon cheonyeon i jina Hu hwe eomneun seontaek iraneun heotdoen da geojinmal Wae ije seoya huhwe haneun geonga dora bomyeon nae joega deo mana Sa-sa-sa-ralla ranga maeseo-un baramman sallang sallang Naega beorin gieok buseojin gaksseoltang Bulpyeonhan kkumjari mogi malleowa Naui young love ajigeun yeoreoseo Cheompeong cheompeong heeomman chi ne heme ine TOP/TY I don’t know Chingu yeotjjana uri hamkke ramyeon eorin ae manyang Ije naega eodin neunji eodil ganeunji molla (Deo-uktteo heojeonhae yeojeonhae) Bang hwang hajana neol tteona bonaen hu-en Kkam kkam hajana ije niga eodin neunji eodi ganneunji nan molla (Ajiktto yeojeonhae heojeonhae) Long time no see amubudam eopsi tteonarago haetjjiman (Nado-oh neodo-oh) Niga eopsi saraga naneun eojji seulpeun wae gireogi (Neodo-oh nado-oh) Chingu yeotjjana uri hamkke ramyeon eorin ae manyang Ije naega eodin neunji eodil ganeunji molla (Deo-uktteo heojeonhae yeojeonhae) Bang hwang hajana neol tteona bonaen hu-en Kkam kkam hajana ije niga eodin neunji eodi ganneunji nan molla (Ajiktto yeojeonhae heojeonhae) Español Si, T.O.P aquí (con S.O.L) Ha pasado mucho, ya ves (Tanto tiempo sin vernos) Aún recuerdo aquellos días ¿tú recuerdas? El remanente sobre ti Pero estoy realmente bien (OK) Pensando un poco sobre de ello Supongo que ya se acabó el último período El mapa que marqué, Rasgé todo de él Estoy De vuelta en las calles otra vez No estoy vagando, vagando Sólo estoy buscandote ¿Por qué huir? Como el sueño de una ballena: nadar, nadar y seguir nadando sobre el mar azul Nuestra primer encuentro fue incómodo Nuestra preocupación por el otro, se desvaneció En el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, raras veces teniamos conflictos. Saliamos juntos todas las noches Nuestra historia empezó al amanecer Prometiendo renovar nuestra amistad Decir que también lo sé suena tonto e infantil A duras críticas, hablo con un amigo pero la última promesa entre nosotros no sé si se cumplirá (no sé) No me conozco a mí mismo (no lo sé) Porque yo no lo sé, ese es el problema Fuimos amigos Cuando estabamos juntos, éramos totalmente como niños Ahora mismo, ¿a dónde voy? ¿En dónde estoy?, no lo sé (Aún me siento más vacío que nunca) Estoy deambulando Después de que te fuiste Todo es oscuro Ahora, mismo ¿a dónde voy? ¿dónde estoy?, no lo sé... (Aún me siento más vacío que nunca) El feroz frio, la lluvia y el viento, El cielo y la tierra aún no se secan No había visto desde hace mucho tiempo Las estrellas en la noche... noche, noche Oh-mírame. Incluso después de que 1 año, 2 años, 10 años 100 años, 1000 años han pasado no hay algo como una elección arrepentida Todas son mentiras inútiles ¿Por qué estoy arrepentido ahora, cuando ya es demasiado tarde? Si continuo mirando hacia atrás Mis pecados son muchos más Suave, Suave, Suave mente, mente, mente Sólo los vientos feroces golpean suavemente Los recuerdos yalos arrojé Como un cubo de azúcar deshecho Como en una pesadilla; estoy sediento Mi amor es joven Porque aún soy joven Splash, splash Simplemente nadando y deambulando TOP/TY No lo sé Fuimos amigos Cuando estabamos juntos, éramos totalmente como niños Ahora mismo, ¿a dónde voy? ¿En dónde estoy?, no lo sé (Aún me siento más vacío que nunca) Estoy deambulando Después de que te fuiste Todo es oscuro Ahora, mismo ¿a dónde voy? ¿dónde estoy?, no lo sé... (Aún me siento más vacío que nunca) Cuánto tiempo sin verte Sin ninguna carga Te dije: 'Déjalo' (Yo también-Oh, tú también-Oh) Sin ti sigo viviendo como un triste, solitario y salvaje ganzo (Yo también-Oh, tú también-Oh) Fuimos amigos Cuando estabamos juntos, éramos totalmente como niños Ahora mismo, ¿a dónde voy? ¿En dónde estoy?, no lo sé (Aún me siento más vacío que nunca) Estoy deambulando Después de que te fuiste Todo es oscuro Ahora, mismo ¿a dónde voy? ¿dónde estoy?, no lo sé... (Aún me siento más vacío que nunca) Hangul Yeah T.O.P right here (with S.O.L) And it’s been a while you see (long time no see) I still remember them days you remember? Reminiscin’ over you but I’m aight like always 우습게 봤다가 벌써 끝이났나봐 마지막 마침표 찍어놨던 나의 지도 다찢고 다시 길거리로 헤메 헤메는게 아냐 날 찾아 가는것이지 뭘 도망가 ? 푸른바다 그위를 엄쳐엄쳐 헤엄쳐 가는 고래의 꿈 어색했었던 첫대면 오고가던 서로의 배려 어느덧 함께한 세월 가끔의 갈등과 우리 함께 밤새며 우리의 역사는 새벽 새로운 우정을 다짐하네 때때론 나도 안다고 어리석었던 바보 날카로운 지적에 친구와 이야기 하고도 마지막 이라는 약속 아직나도 지켜질진 몰라 (몰라) 나도날 (몰라) 잘몰라서 그래서 곤란해 친구였잖아 우리 함께라면 어린 애 마냥 이제 내가 어딨는지 어딜 가는지 몰라 (더욱더 허전해 여전해) 방황하잖아 널 떠나보낸후엔 깜깜하잖아 이제 니가 어딨는지 어디 갔는지 난몰라 (아직도 여전해 허전해) 차갑고 거센 빗줄기와 바람 아직 마르지않는 하늘과 땅땅 아주 오래 보지못한 별이 빛나는 밤..밤밤 Oh- 나를봐. 나는 1년, 2년, 10년 100년 1000년이 지나 후회 없는 선택 이라는 헛된 다 거짓말 왜 이제 서야 후회하는 건가 돌아 보면 내 죄가 더 많아 사사사사 랄라랑아 매서운 바람만 살랑살랑 내가 버린 기억 부서진 각설탕 불편한 꿈자리 목이 말러와 나의 Young Love 아직은 여러서 첨펑 첨펑 헤엄만 치네 헤메이네 I don’t know 친구였잖아 우리 함께라면 어린 애 마냥 이제 내가 어딨는지 어딜 가는지 몰라 (더욱더 허전해 여전해) 방황하잖아 널 떠나보낸후엔 깜깜하잖아 이제 니가 어딨는지 어디 갔는지 난몰라 (아직도 여전해 허전해) Long Time no see 아무부담 없이 떠나라고 했지만 (나도-Oh 너도-Oh) 니가 없이 살아가 나는 어찌 슬픈 외 기러기 (너도-Oh 나도-Oh) 친구였잖아 우리 함께라면 어린 애 마냥 이제 내가 어딨는지 어딜 가는지 몰라 (더욱더 허전해 여전해) 방황하잖아 널 떠나보낸후엔 깜깜하잖아 이제 니가 어딨는지 어디 갔는지 난몰라 (아직도 여전해 허전해) Datos Categoría:Tae Yang Categoría:T.O.P Categoría:OST Categoría:Friend, Our Legend